yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Postal codes in Singapore
Postal codes in Singapore have been introduced in 1979 as four digits and were revised in 1995 to six digits. Singapore was originally divided into 28 postal districts in 1950. Although the old districts are no longer used by Singapore Post, they are still widely used to refer to locations of properties for sale or rent. Postal Districts Notable examples *098269 - Universal Studios Singapore *098322 - Pulau Brani Terminals *098323 - Pulau Brani Terminals *098324 - Pulau Brani Terminals *098325 - Pulau Brani Terminals *099958 - Resorts World Sentosa *109679 - Resorts World Sentosa (Office) *109680 - Defence Technology Tower A *109681 - Central Manpower Base *109682 - Defence Technology Tower B *117386 - Defence Technology Tower B *117536 - 1 Pulau Ular *117605 - Power Grid *117630 - Stockport Road *118306 - Pulau Sebarok *129817 - Clementi Camp *139302 - Ayer Rajah Camp *149051 - Special Operation Command *149373 - Queenstown Remand Centre *159053 - Enable Village *178880 - Parliament House *238629 - 38 Oxley Road *248255 - 24 Rochalie Drive *248843 - Tanglin Camp *266672 - 21 Second Avenue *270021 - Block 21 Ghim Moh Road *307987 - IRAS *367833 - Mount Vernon Camp *397970 - Guillemard Camp *416291 - 37 Waringin Walk *417902 - Kaki Bukit Prison School *418988 - 35 Jalan Lapang *460162 - Block 162 Bedok South Road *465556 - Bedok Camp *469028 - 512 Chai Chee Lane *478937 - Singapore Prisons Quarters *478969 - Bedok Prison *486047 - ITE College East *486050 - Changi Depot *498760 - Changi Exihibition Centre (Airbase) *498761 - Changi Exihibition Centre (Airbase) *498802 - Agility Industries *498819 - Changi Naval Base *498834 - Tanah Merah Prison *499611 - St Aviation Services *506969 - Changi Prison Complex Cluster B *507087 - Selarang Camp *507093 - Changi Camp *507262 - 8 Loyang View *507536 - 65 Loyang Rise *507709 - Changi Prison Complex Cluster A *508487 - Hendon Camp *509058 - Loyang Valley *509730 - 12 Flora Road (Azalea Park) *509863 - Changi Airbase *509927 - Trent Engine Overhaul Complex *509928 - SIA Engine Centre *509932 - Trent Engine Overhaul Complex *510159 - Block 159 Pasir Ris Street 13 *521101 - Block 101 Tampines Street 11 *521102 - Block 102 Tampines Street 11 *521103 - Block 103 Tampines Street 11 *521104 - Block 104 Tampines Street 11 *521105 - Block 105 Tampines Street 11 *521106 - Block 106 Tampines Street 11 *521107 - Block 107 Tampines Street 11 *521108 - Block 108 Tampines Street 11 *521109 - Block 109 Tampines Street 11 *521110 - Block 110 Tampines Street 11 *521111 - Block 111 Tampines Street 11 *521112 - Block 112 Tampines Street 11 *521113 - Block 113 Tampines Street 11 *521114 - Block 114 Tampines Street 11 *521117 - Block 117 Tampines Street 11 *521118 - Block 118 Tampines Street 11 *521119 - Block 119 Tampines Street 11 *521120 - Block 120 Tampines Street 11 *521121 - Block 121 Tampines Street 11 *521122 - Block 122 Tampines Street 11 *521123 - Block 123 Tampines Street 11 *521124 - Block 124 Tampines Street 11 *521125 - Block 125 Tampines Street 11 *521126 - Block 126 Tampines Street 11 *521127 - Block 127 Tampines Street 11 *521128 - Block 128 Tampines Street 11 *521129 - Block 129 Tampines Street 11 *521130 - Block 130 Tampines Street 11 *521131 - Block 131 Tampines Street 11 *521132 - Block 132 Tampines Street 11 *521133 - Block 133 Tampines Street 11 *521134 - Block 134 Tampines Street 11 *521135 - Block 135 Tampines Street 11 *521136 - Block 136 Tampines Street 11 *521137 - Block 137 Tampines Street 11 *521138 - Block 138 Tampines Street 11 *521139 - Block 139 Tampines Street 11 *521890 - Block 890A Tampines Avenue 1 *528765 - Giant Tampines *529426 - Tampines Primary School *529427 - Tampines Secondary School *530607 - Block 607 Hougang Avenue 4 *534257 - Paya Lebar Airbase *534959 - Fragrant Gardens *537605 - Kim Chuan Depot *541119 - Block 119A Rivervale Drive *543268 - Block 268C Compassvale Link *545051 - Sengkang Depot *545072 - Sengkang Depot *550548 - Block 548 Serangoon North Avenue 3 *554986 - 54 Worthing Road *554988 - 56 Worthing Road *554989 - 57 Worthing Road *556056 - Cheshire Home *556588 - 88 Medway Drive *559664 - 65 Bodmin Drive *567754 - Amoy Quee Camp *578775 - Singapore Island Country Club *579846 - Bishan Depot *596302 - Maju Camp *596472 - Police KINS Training Camp *597006 - Ulu Pandan Depot *600117 - Block 117 Jurong East Street 13 *609278 - Shell *609412 - Vobak Building *609831 - Caltex Jalan Buroh 1 Service Centre *619110 - Jurong Port *619523 - ST Kinetics *628054 - Jurong Shipyard *628398 - Tuas Naval Base *628439 - (Closed) Tanjong Gul Camp *629122 - Jurong Shipyard *629351 - Keppel Offshore *629353 - Keppel Shipyard (Gul) *629888 - Keppel Shipyard *637559 - Pasir Laba Camp *637607 - Tuas Power Station *637661 - 300 Lorong Danau *638357 - Jurong Camp I *638361 - Jurong Camp II *638364 - SAFTI Military Institute *638419 - Tuas Depot *638501 - ST Marine *638709 - 15 Tuas Crescent *638717 - 23 Tuas Crescent *659920 - Hillview Regency *667988 - Bukit Gombak Camp *669598 - Merawoods *669638 - Hillview Camp *669642 - MINDEF Gombak Base *669644 - MINDEF Gombak Base *669645 - MINDEF Headquarters *669646 - Bukit Panjang Camp *670106 - Block 106 Gangsa Road *670216 - Block 216 Petir Road *670521 - Block 521 Jelapang Road *677730 - Gali Batu Depot *683688 - Block 688C Choa Chu Kang Crescent *688248 - Kranji Camp 3 *688253 - Police Dog K9 Unit *688255 - Mowbray Camp *688256 - Kranji Camp 2 *688257 - Kranji Camp *688728 - 142 Verde View *688793 - Stagmont Camp *689953 - Keat Hong Camp 2 *689954 - Keat Hong Camp *692114 - Block 114 Plantation Crescent *698956 - Tengah Airbase *698957 - Tengah Airbase *698958 - 300 Jalan Sungei Poyan *708970 - 51 Lorong Serambi *708971 - MEXCON *708972 - Murai Camp *708973 - Murai Camp *708974 - 25 Old Lim Chu Kang Road *708975 - 121 Old Lim Chu Kang Road *708976 - Lim Chu Kang Camp 2 *718844 - Sungei Gedong Camp *718919 - Sungei Gedong Camp *729753 - Mandai Camp *729754 - Mandai Camp 2 *729756 - Mandai Hill Camp *738103 - Woodlands Checkpoint *738203 - Woodlands Checkpoint *738406 - Global Foundries *738700 - Woodlands Checkpoint *757618 - Sembawang Camp *757621 - Chong Pang Camp *757752 - Sembawang Airbase *757753 - Khatib Camp *757758 - Dieppe Barracks *758103 - Senoko Power Station *759907 - Senoko Incineration Plant *759945 - Admiralty West Prison *759956 - Sembawang Shipyard/Wharf *759957 - Sembawang Prison *763504 - Block 504C Yishun Avenue 4 *769194 - 4 Lorong Chencharu *778895 - Nee Soon Camp *778900 - Nee Soon Camp (L North) *779914 - Nee Soon Camp SCDF *786816 - 106 Lentor Street *797792 - Seletar Airport Passenger Terminal *797809 - Seletar Airport *798299 - 14 Regent Street *799320 - 4 Jalan Tari Dulang *805434 - 24 Mimosa View *808927 - 4 Jalan Keruing *819658 - Changi International Airport Services *819659 - SATS Inflight Catering Centre 1